Duende de Cornualles
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Cuidar un niño no es fácil, sobre todo cuando ese niño es Draco.


**Disclaimer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

 **Dedicatoria:** Como está indicado arriba, esta historia fue creada para un AI, por lo que tiene que ir dedicado a alguien; y esa es mi querida Aru. Espero que te guste, he intentado que saliera algo adorable, aunque no es mi especialidad. Y encima con la poca inspiración que he tenido, malo.

 **Aviso:** La historia está basada en un fanart de CaptBexx (el cual he usado de portada), así que el debido crédito a ella.

* * *

 **DUENDE DE CORNUALLES**

* * *

Ambos estaban reunidos en la sala de estar, cuando Severus llegó por la chimenea. Se sacudió la túnica y estrechó la mano que Lucius le tendía.

—Muchas gracias por venir a cuidar de Draco, Severus —dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa. Este solo asintió—. Está todavía durmiendo. Nos vemos más tarde.

—Suerte —le susurró Lucius con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer por la chimenea junto con su esposa.

Severus miró a su alrededor y suspiró. ¿Quién le mandaba a él ser el padrino de semejante mocoso? En su momento le pareció buena idea, pero aquel niño podía ser peor que un duende de Cornualles.

Dejó la capa sobre uno de los sillones y fue a la cocina a prepararle el desayuno al pequeño demonio. Era consciente de que podía haberlo hecho con la varita, pero le gustaba hacer las cosas de manera _muggle_. Le recordaba a su madre y le relajaba; permitía que pensara en sus cosas, pero sin llegar a pensamientos demasiado profundos.

Decidió cocinar el desayuno que su madre le hacía solo en su cumpleaños: tortitas con chocolate caliente.

El olor de la comida siendo cocinada levantó a Draco que, bajando las escaleras de tres en tres, entró en la cocina y se dirigió corriendo hacia su padrino. Intentó llegar hacia la encimera, donde Snape iba dejando las tortitas que hacía, pero no llegaba. Resopló y volvió a alzarse de puntillas. De nuevo su manita se quedaba a varios centímetros del borde. Miró a su alrededor y arrastró una silla hasta la repisa.

Severus siguió los movimientos del niño por el rabillo del ojo mientras removía con calma el chocolate caliente para que no se le quemase.

Draco se subió con dificultad a la silla y sus ojillos brillaron cuando pudo centrar la mirada en las tortillas. Estiró una mano hacia ellas, pero Snape, viendo sus intenciones, le dio un pequeño golpe con la espátula. El niño retiró rápidamente la mano y, mientras manoseaba, le dedicó una mirada envenenada a su padrino. Saltó de la silla y la colocó de nuevo en su sitio.

Miró a su alrededor, aburrido, mientras su estómago rugía de hambre. Estaba a punto de girarse para salir de la cocina, cuando Severus se giró con un plato de tortitas y un vaso de chocolate caliente que depositó en la mesa.

Draco corrió hacia ella e intentó subirse en la silla, pero resbaló con los calcetines. Miró con desprecio a la silla, como echándole la culpa, y volvió a intentarlo. Snape, que ya estaba sentado en la mesa, alargó una mano y, empujando el culo del niño, le ayudó a llegar a ella.

El pequeño asintió a modo de agradecimiento y comenzó a comer. Severus abrió _El Profeta_ mientras se servía un poco de chocolate caliente. Estaba leyendo una noticia interesante sobre el descubrimiento de una nueva planta en Paraguay, cuyo fruto era un potente veneno, cuando una mano, llena de caramelo líquido, le apartó el periódico. Snape giró lentamente la cabeza para mirar a Draco, el cual tenía una expresión de desagrado.

—¿Qué? —inquirió con dureza. Acababa de echar a perder su periódico.

—El chocolate está malo —replicó el niño.

—El chocolate está perfecto —sentenció el profesor mientras volvía a su lectura, apartando con una servilleta los restos de caramelo.

Draco intentó volver a llamar su atención, pero Snape no le hizo caso, por lo que, tras subirse en la mesa, le quitó el periódico y lo tiró lejos.

—Severus, el chocolate está malo. Como profesor de pociones tendrías que saber hacer un chocolate que estuviera bueno, pero este está malo —dijo el niño haciendo un mohín y cruzándose de brazos.

Snape pensó en estrujar el pequeño y frágil cuellecito del niño, pero, tras pensárselo mejor, cogió la taza de Draco y probó el chocolate. Una de sus comisuras se elevó un poco.

El chocolate solo estaba amargo.

Le echó azúcar y se lo devolvió al niño.

—Prueba ahora.

Draco miró la taza con desconfianza, pero, finalmente, acercó lentamente sus labios al vaso y bebió. Se oyó cómo lo saboreaba lentamente y, tras un momento, sus ojos relucieron con alegría.

—Mucho mejor —dijo con petulancia a lo que Snape solo le dedicó una mala mirada.

—Ahora, tráeme de nuevo el periódico. —Draco iba a protestar, pero al final saltó de la silla y recogió _El profeta._

—Mucho mejor —le imitó con sorna Snape.

Terminaron de desayunar y Severus se dirigió al estudio de Lucius con Draco siguiéndole tan rápido como podía con unas piernas tan pequeñas.

—¿Vas a hacer una poción? —inquirió el pequeñajo cuando consiguió llegar a su altura. Snape asintió—. ¿Qué poción? ¿Puedo ir contigo? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Severus se limitó a alzar una ceja y seguir caminando. Cuando Draco se dio cuenta que su padrino no iba a responder, consideró que podía ir con él y ayudarle, así que simplemente le siguió. Curioso, escuchó el sonido que hacía su túnica al rozarse y, con diversión, se acercó a ella y colocó el bajo a su alrededor, mientras se cubría la boca con ella.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió Snape intentando aguantar una sonrisa.

—Así es cómo te conviertes tú en murciélago ¿no? Yo quiero convertirme en murciélago. O en un dragón. Un dragón estaría bien, ¿a que sí?

Snape solo le quitó la túnica y le revolvió un poco el pelo, provocando que Draco rechistara e intentara peinarse de nuevo.

Solo dos horas después, Severus se arrepentía de haber dejado que Draco entrara con él en aquel despacho y le ayudara a hacer pociones. Sabía que el niño tenía ganas de aprender y curiosidad, pero no tenía paciencia, como niño que era. La habitación era un completo desastre, los dos estaban cubiertos de una sustancia pegajosa de color morado brillante que también salpicaba las paredes; algunos libros habían salido dañados por aquella sustancia, pero lo peor era el olor que había en toda la habitación. Sin embargo, Draco reía y reía mirando a su padrino y llenándole la cara con más sustancia.

Severus se permitió sonreír con libertad por primera vez en todo el día cuando se levantó y vio cómo Draco estaba completamente cubierto de aquella cosa.

Lucius iba a enfadarse cuando viera aquello.

Pero Narcissa iba a matarlo cuando viera a su hijo.

* * *

FIN


End file.
